My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree
|music = Daniel Ingram (songs) |released = October 1, 2016 (Netflix) November 1, 2016 (Blu-ray/DVD) |runtime = TBA |studio = Hasbro Studios DHX Media |distributed = Netflix (online streaming) Shout! Factory (home media) |songs = TBA}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, also My Little Pony Legends of Equestria Girls, is the upcoming fourth installment in the Equestria Girls spin-off film franchise, following My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games.__TOC__ Development and production "Legend of Everfree" was first mentioned in a Hasbro 2016 Entertainment Plan presentation in August 2015, including an image of new character Gloriosa Daisy. The fourth Equestria Girls installment was further teased by Rainbow Rocks co-director and Friendship Games director Ishi Rudell. When asked on Twitter if "we might get more #EquestriaGirls media of any kind", Rudell replied "Yup, there's a pretty good chance..." During a keynote presentation at MIPJunior 2015, Hasbro Studios president Stephen Davis confirmed that a fourth Equestria Girls film was in development at the time. The concept of the film was first hinted at the Spielwarenmesse International Toy Fair Nürnberg. "Legends of Equestria Girls" is similar in title to the WeLoveFine art print "Legends of Equestria". On June 14, 2016, Paulina Raczyło Facebook posted "Hej Kochani! Stęskniliście się za Sunset Shimmer?:)" "Śpieszę z informacją, że niebawem w 4 części Equestrii znów będzie Wam towarzyszyć:)" "takie oto wieści ze studia, ja się cieszę bardzo bardzo:D" (Hey loved ones! Have you missed Sunset Shimmer?:)" "I hasten to inform you that soon in the 4th part of Equestria she will once again accompany you:)" "such are the news from the studio, I am pleased very very much :D) with a earlier screenshot of this film at Sdi Media Polska, Sun Studio; Archived. on June 16, 2016, said post Archived. became unavailable. Summary From Hasbro, Inc. "When Camp Everfree is in danger of closing down, the MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS use their newfound super abilities and throw a Crystal Gala fundraiser to show their support and help save camp!" From Hasbro.com "When goes on a trip to Camp Everfree, they’re surprised to find a magical force is causing strange things to happen around camp. With the help of the Mane 6 and especially , Twilight Sparkle must confront the dark 'Midnight Sparkle' within herself and embrace her newfound magical abilities to save the camp." Cast *Tara Strong as Sci-Twi *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer and Twilight's singing voice *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Nicole Oliver as Principal Celestia *Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon *Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie's singing voice *Kazumi Evans as Rarity's singing voice Publicity and branding As part of the upcoming San Diego Comic-Con International "My Little Pony" panel on July 22, 2016, "The cast and creatives behind My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and My Little Pony Equestria Girls share details of the making of the popular animated series. Fans will also get a sneak peek into the rest of season 6, the new My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree movie coming this Fall, and more, followed by a Q&A." The film's first official trailer was revealed by Entertainment Weekly on July 22, 2016. Promotion Book A book adaptation by Perdita Finn, titled My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Legend of Everfree, has been displayed at the 2016 New York Toy Fair and will be released on September 6, 2016. Toys On February 12, 2016, at Hasbro's 2016 Toy Fair, some Legend of Everfree merchandise was revealed. Dolls unveiled were available in three styles — "Geometric Assortment", "Crystal Gala Assortment", and "Boho Assortment" — and are expected to be released in Fall 2016. New character Gloriosa Daisy was also revealed during the presentation. Quotes :Fluttershy: The fresh air. The cool breeze. The birds that land on your finger. :Rainbow Dash: I think that only happens to you. :Gloriosa Daisy: Everyone gather by the fire pit to share s'mores and scary stories! :Pinkie Pie: S'MORES!!! :Rarity: What are we going to do? :Rainbow Dash What we always do! Save the day! :Fluttershy: Why do all of these things always happen to us? :Rainbow Dash: It's kinda what we do. Gallery Trailer Bus going down the road EG4.png Celestia talking to campers EG4.png Celestia excited about camp EG4.png Sunset trying to say something EG4.png Pinkie Pie "so much fun!" EG4.png Gloriosa welcoming campers EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Fluttershy "The birds that land on your fingers" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "I think that only happens to you" EG4.png Bluebird flying past cabins EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Celestia "It's going to be getting dark" EG4.png Gloriosa "Everyone gather by the fire" EG4.png The Equestria Girls gathered EG4.png Gloriosa "scary stories!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited about making s'mores EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Timber Spruce "it's time I told you" EG4.png Timber Spruce "about the legend" EG4.png Derpy, Sunset, Sci-Twi and Rarity listening EG4.png Timber Spruce "Gaia Everfree" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "Freaky..." EG4.png Pinkie Pie "...deaky!" EG4.png Stock footage of farmers EG4.png Farmers seeing Gaia Everfree EG4.png Farmers scared EG4.png Gaia Everfree's face EG4.png Sunset Shimmer looking up in her jammies EG4.png Sci-Twi's bed floating EG4.png Sunset "How is this possible?" EG4.png Sci-Twi running with Puppy Spike EG4.png Pinkie Pie "all new magical abilities" EG4.png Sprinkle explosion EG4.png Pinkie and Fluttershy covered in dough EG4.png AJ "anybody seen Rainbow Dash?" EG4.png Rainbow speeding into the cabin EG4.png Rainbow Crash EG4.png Rainbow Dash in pain EG4.png Sunset, Sci-Twi and Spike entering a cave EG4.png Sunset "must be making this happen" EG4.png Rarity causes a magical blast EG4.png Rarity makes a force field EG4.png Rarity "oh dear" EG4.png Sci-Twi and Sunset looking at the cave EG4.png Sunset "It's Gaia Everfree" EG4.png Sci-Twi, Spike and Sunset exploring the cave EG4.png Sci-Twi "infecting my friends" EG4.png Fluttershy the human tree EG4.png Rainbow Dash "could be some creature" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "booted from Equestria" EG4.png Gaia Everfree floating EG4.png Campers looking EG4.png Rarity gasps dramatically EG4.png Gaia Everfree angry EG4.png Trixie pointing at Gaia Everfree EG4.png Gaia Everfree's hair EG4.png Gaia Everfree clawing into the ground EG4.png Branches surrounding the gazebo EG4.png Rarity "What are we going to do?" EG4.png Branches all over the campsite EG4.png Rarity and AJ look up at Rainbow EG4.png Campers frightened EG4.png Rainbow Dash "Save the day!" EG4.png Fluttershy "Why does these things..." EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber concerned EG4.png Rainbow Dash "It's kinda what we do" EG4.png Merchandise Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Sunset Shimmer packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Applejack doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Applejack packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Fluttershy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Fluttershy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Rarity doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Rarity packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Pinkie Pie doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Pinkie Pie packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Rainbow Dash doll packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Lyra Heartstrings doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Lyra Heartstrings packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Sweetie Drops doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Sweetie Drops packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy back of packaging.png Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Fluttershy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Fluttershy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Rarity doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Rarity packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Gloriosa doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Gloriosa Daisy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Sunset Shimmer packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Rainbow Dash packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Equestria Girls The Legend of Everfree book cover.jpg Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree storybook cover.jpg Backgrounds Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree entrance.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree activity room.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree cafeteria.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree campfire.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree grounds.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree rock-climbing wall.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree square.png Legend of Everfree background asset - canoe rental.png Legend of Everfree background asset - deep forest.png Legend of Everfree background asset - forest path.png Legend of Everfree background asset - red cabin.png Legend of Everfree background asset - river bridge.png Legend of Everfree background asset - stylized tent.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Twilight Sparkle's room 1.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Twilight Sparkle's room 2.png Legend of Everfree background asset - village.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 1.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 2.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 3.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 4.png Miscellaneous MLP Legend of Everfree official logo.png Hasbro Entertainment Plan 2016 - Storytelling & Content.jpg See also *List of Equestria Girls characters *Equestria Girls Wiki References pl:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree